ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jones McKenzie
Joan Sarah McKenzie, better known as "Jones" McKenzie, is an American professional breakdancer and wrestler. She is currently semiretired. Early life Jones was born in Algeria, and her parents were killed by political protesters during the Algerian Civil War. Her aunt adopted her and she moved to France until her early teens, then went to America as an exchange student. In Detroit, she started running around with other inner-city kids. Do your homework and go to class? Sure, she said, as long as you don't tell me what to do with the rest of my time. She made good grades, but the rest of the time... well... They didn't do anything bad mostly, usually street dancing and going to the arcades. She took an early interest in things like karate and dance classes, but without the funding available she wound up more often than not running the streets with other kids as a recreational activity, and found the more crude versions of the same thing—brawling with buddies and club dancing—especially breakdancing. By the time she hit high school she'd taken interest in gymnastics, and the first day in it she got the nickname she still uses to this day—the roll-call had a slight typo as it was, missing that space and period between first name and middle initial—and when the teacher read off "Amrouche, JoanS" everybody cracked up. Instead of getting embarrassed, she took it as a personal joke and started making everybody call her "Jones". She spent a stint post-high-school as a backup dancer for a pretty big rap-rock group, and after it was done decided to try something different—she'd punched the teeth out of another dancer who'd pissed her off onstage, and somebody mentioned pro wrestling. She went to training camps to check it out, fell in love, and spent a lot of time training and running school shows only to learn that starting off in wrestling is not only hard, it's really frickin' expensive. Dead ended again, she went back to Phoenix to try to find some way to get by. Cue an attempt at college via Pell Grant, a marriage, and both of them falling apart. Phoenix Wrestling Enterprises Then, sheer luck struck. Zane Mullholland, the manager of the band she'd previously danced for was now representing Kameron Chase in Phoenix Wrestling Enterprises, and had seen tapes of her in the school fed by a fluke. Remembering that she could throw a mean punch, he called her up to see if she wanted to help watch his usually outnumbered client's back. Potentially get a real foot in the door in wrestling without declaring bankruptcy and living in a box in the alley—well, jeez, doesn't that sound better to YOU than working in the back of Chili's for the rest of your life? She accepted, and quickly found out that the man was somehow an absolute magnet for hatred. Not too long after, Kameron sustained a knee injury while she was barred from ringside and never returned to PWE. Jones launched into a singles career with Zane representing her professionally in a backstage capacity. She rivaled Sephiroth du Lac over the PWE Ironman Title and his control over her friend Anastasia Il Vec, winning both the belt and her friend's freedom. The title was lost a little under a month later due to not scoring the fastest pinfall in a Beat The Clock Challenge, but the most important thing (Anastasia's freedom) was retained. She went on to challenge Sujir Thorn and Skorp for the PWE Hardcore Title, but never quite succeeded. Jones took time off for personal reasons in March 2009, and has not scheduled a return as of yet. In Wrestling Finishing & Signature Moves *'Wicked Gravity' - Either a standard or a corkscrew 450° splash, picked at random. *'Zerospace' - Double jump moonsault setup, landed as a top rope doublestomp. *'Airbaby' - Steps onto the opponent's knee, floats over onto their shoulders and then hits an inverted frankensteiner. *'Hydro' - Scoop lift spun out into a cutter. *Heavy punches when possible, often mounted punches *Discus clothesline *Springboard forearm strike *Spinning backfist *Multiple DDT variations :*Cradle :*Implant :*Springboard tornado :*Reverse *Fisherman buster *Back to belly piledriver *Backflip double stomp *Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb *Cartwheel into a suicide senton or moonsault to the outside *Somersault leg drop *Headscissors takedown *Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into DDT *Running 360º spinning heel kick *Diving double knee drop to an opponent caught in the tree of woe position *Moonsault sideslam *Somersault corkscrew senton Theme Songs *'"Planet Boom" - Mötley Crüe' *"Underclass Hero" - Sum 41 *"Never Wanted to Dance" - Mindless Self Indulgence Championships *PWE Ironman Champion Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:1986 births Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers